I'm here
by Kansani
Summary: Hinata and Kiba is attracted to each other. Will they make it? I hate writing summaries, and might change it as the story continues. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Love him, Love him not

**A/N: Yay! A New story :D XD When I wrote the beginning of this fic it was meant to be a oneshot, but then I noticed that I could put together some of my ideas for oneshots into a chapter story :D And this time, I'm actually giving the chapters names :D **

**The characters is 17 years old :3**

**Disclaimer: If I would own Naruto, I would have a lot of money, a big house, a dog, and a kingsized bed. And I don't have that. And If I would own Naruto, Kiba and Hinata would have been a couple eons ago**

**BUT! I do own this story and the plot :3 I don't mind if you get inspired from it, but if you copy parts of it, I'll get mad ):C And you don't want me to get mad.**

**Anyways, I hope you'll like this story, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

"I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not…" White petals came flying down from a rooftop, and they were followed by the sound of a very sweet voice. "I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not." A black/purple haired girl sat there, pulling away the petals from a flower as she spoke, and threw them over the side of the roof. She stared at the flower as she spoke and her cheeks were a little flustered. And when she pulled away the last petal, they got more flustered, and she closed her eyes. "I love him…"

"Yo! Hinata! What're you doing!?" A voice shouted, followed by a bark. The girl got shocked from it, and jumped a little, and that resulted in her falling down from the roof, straight into the arms of a laughing boy. "Hinata, I know you're glad to see me, but you don't have to throw yourself into my arms." She began to blush really much, and tried to get away from him.  
"K…Kiba-kun! I… I'm sorry!" The boy laughed more, and let her down.

"It's ok, Hinata. You're lucky that I was here to catch you." She stared at the ground, being all red.

"Y… Yeah…" He looked at her.

"Anyways, What were you doing up there, throwing around petals?"

"Um… I… I… Was just… um…" She blushed even more and poked her fingers. "Um… I was just… p… playing… a… silly game… That's all…" Kiba looked a little weird at her.

"O….k?"

"Um… So why… did you come here, Kiba-kun?" He scratched his neck a little, looking away.

"Well, since training got called of today, I was going to ask if we could hang out a little… and maybe… eh… you know… eh… hang out?" She looked at him a while, was he blushing? She quickly shook away the thought, and smiled a little towards him.

"Sure, Kiba-kun." He looked at her, smiling big, showing his fangs.

"Great! So what do you wanna do?" She looked down at her hands.

"I… I don't know… What do you w… wanna do?" She felt how he looked at her, and it made her feel like fainting. Why was he looking at her? Did she have anything in her hair? Did she look weird? Was it something wrong with her? Didn't he like her clothes? Or her hair? Maybe it was her face it was wrong with. She bit her lip; she should've put on some makeup before she left home. Why hadn't she done that? He surely thought that she was ugly. She had to start using makeup, so he would think that she was pretty. She then heard how he said something, but she didn't really catch it. She began to breathe faster; she had missed what he said. She had got caught in her thoughts and because of that, she had missed his important words. She started to hyperventilate when she heard him say something again, but still didn't catch it. She felt how her head got dizzy and everything got black.

Kiba caught the unconscious girl, and held her close. He looked worried at her.

"Hinata?" Why had she suddenly passed out like that? He shook her a little, but she didn't wake up. "Hinata?" He looked at her, and felt how his cheeks got a little warmer, she was so beautiful. He cleared his throat a little, and looked at his canine friend. "Let's take her to our place… She doesn't seem to feel so well…" The dog barked and began to walk towards Kibas apartment. He had moved there a while ago since he couldn't stand to live with his mom and sister anymore. And besides, now when he lived alone, he could do what ever he wanted to. He picked up Hinata bridal style, and followed his dog. He felt Hinatas scent in his nose, and his head began to spin a little. She smelled so good. She smelled like lavender, and… Hinata. He guessed that the lavender came from her shampoo, but it didn't matter. It brought so much to her scent that it was unbelievable. He held her a little closer and discreetly sniffed on her hair. "Wonderful…" He sighed a little. Akamaru then barked a little, and he looked up. "Huh?" Akamaru looked like he sighed as he put his big paw on their apartment door. "Oh… Right…" Kiba held Hinata close with one arm as he unlocked the door and opened it, letting Akamaru walk in before he followed. When he had closed the door, he walked to his bedroom and laid Hinata on the bed, putting his quilt around her. Then he looked at her a while, before kissing her cheek a little. "You're so beautiful…" When he had said that, he quickly left the room, closing the door after him.


	2. No regrets

**A/N: ... lol. You might think I'm going to fast. But this is a part of the storylinethingy 8D This was meant to be XD (I'm really tired, so excuse me )**

**For xShYgIrLx, because you wanted it so bad, and you're my biggest fan, as it seems XD**

* * *

Hinata slowly woke up, feeling something warm beside her. She opened her eyes, and looked around in a dark room. She didn't recognise it. She quickly sat up, and noticed that she laid in a bed she'd never seen before. She looked down beside her, and saw someone lay there, with his back towards her. Her eyes widened and she began to scream, as she practically flew out of the bed.

"… Huh… what's all the racket about?" The person in the bad sat up, and she ran into a corner and sat down there, hiding her face in her hands. Where was she? And what had that person done to her? She was so scared. She heard how the person got out of the bed. "Hinata?" She looked up from her hands, she recognised that voice.

"W… What?" Kiba came up to her, and squat down in front of her, looking concerned.

"… Why did you scream? Did you get scared?" She nodded a little.

"Y… Yes… I… I have never been here before… a… and… I… I thought… that it was some s… strangers house…" He stroke her cheek a little.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, when you fainted, I kinda had to bring you here, and you hadn't woken up when it was time to go to bed… And I don't have a couch yet… So I had to lie down next to you. But look, I have my pants on." He pointed at his legs. She looked at them, and saw that he had his pants on.

"O…Oh… I…I'm sorry I woke you up…" He smiled a little.

"It's ok. Are you hungry or something? I mean, you were gone for quite a while." She blushed a little.

"N…No… Not so much…"

"Ok, let's eat something then." He stood up, and pulled her up too, by taking her hand. She blushed more.

"B… But…" He put a finger over her lips.

"No 'buts', Hinata. You're hungry." She looked down.

"… Ok, Kiba-kun." He pulled her towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to call me Kiba-kun, Kiba's just fine." She blushed even more.

"J…Just… K…Kiba?" He looked at her and smiled his lopsided smile, and showed his fangs.

"Yeah! Just Kiba." She blushed even more, and looked away.

"O…Ok… Kiba…" He forced her to sit on a kitchen chair, and walked to his refrigerator.

"So, what do you wanna eat? I don't have so much but… yeah…"

"… Anything is fine…" He opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Eh… I'm kinda out of food… Sorry…" She giggled a little.

"It's okay, Kiba-ku… Kiba. I'm not that hungry."

"… I have to have something eatable somewhere…" Kiba closed the refrigerator, and began to look around on his shelves.

"It's okay." She stood up and walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"… But you're hungry…" She smiled a little.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." He turned to her and stroke her cheek.

"You promise?" She blushed a little.

"Y…Yes… I promise."

"Good… And you know what, Hinata?"

"W…What?" He leaned a little closer to her.

"You're really pretty when you blush." She blushed more, and looked shocked at her.

"W…What?" He didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed his shoulders, and dug in her nails into them. Why was he kissing her? She didn't understand. But it felt so good, his lips were so soft, and it seemed like they melt together with hers. To her own surprise, she began to kiss back, as she moved her hands to his hair. He put his hands on her butt, and squeezed it a little. She made a little sound when he did, and he smiled a little inside the kiss. Her butt was perfect, it had the right shape, and it was both soft and fast at the same time, just like he had imagined. He was a mere teenage boy after all. He stroke it a little as he began to move her towards the kitchen table, he wanted to explore her. He wanted to explore her entire body, and then claim it as his. He would make her a woman, his woman. He felt how he got a little excited when he thought it. He got to the table, and laid her down there, ending the kiss, before he began to take of her clothes. She grabbed his hands. "K…Kiba… W…What a…are you doing?" He looked at her and smiled a little, and pulled away his hands from hers, and began to take of her clothes again.

"I want you. I want to make you mine." She blushed really much.

"W…Why?" He pulled up her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I love you." Her eyes widened.

"O…Oh… Kiba…" He pulled down her pants and threw them on her shirt, before he took of his pants.

"Was that an 'Oh, Kiba, please continue' or an 'Oh, Kiba, do you really love me'?"

"… Something… In between… I guess…" She blushed really much and looked away. He leaned closer to her, and began to suck on her neck, as he caressed her breast on the outside of her bra.

"I really do love you, and I won't stop. I can't stop. You're just too beautiful." She gasped a little, and grabbed his hair, holding onto it.

"O…Oh… Kiba…" He moved his hands to her back, and began to take of her bra, while cursing it in his head. It was in the way. He managed to get it off, and threw it away as he moved down his mouth to one her milk white breasts, and began to play with her nipple with his tongue. She gasped before she moaned a little. It pleased him, and he began to suck on her nipple a little, still playing with it. She moaned more, and he got really excited from it, and he moved his hands to her panties, and pulled them down. He stopped sucking on her nipple, and moved down to between her legs, but before he could do anything, she pulled him back. "N…No… Not there… Not now…" He felt a little disappointed, he had wanted to taste her, but he had to respect her wish, so he began to lick her breast instead. She moaned again, and he felt like he would explode. He needed her, now. He pulled down his boxers, and parted her legs more, by stroking her inner tights with his hands. When he was about to slid into her, she put her hands in the way. "K…Kiba… P…Protection… We… We have t…to use p…protection…" He whined a little, he wanted her now. "D… Don't y…you have a… any condoms?... Y… You're a boy after all…"

"… I have… In the bathroom… Stay here, and don't move an inch." He let go of her, and hurried out of the room. She put one of her hands over her heart, not believing that this was happening. Her body felt so weird, she had never felt like this before. She looked down her body, towards her most secret place, it was all wet there. Why was it wet? It felt weird, and she was embarrassed over it. She wouldn't let Kiba touch her there as long it was wet. He surely would laugh at her, or think that she was weird. She was just about to move her hand there and feel when Kiba came back, ripping a condom package open. She looked at him, and couldn't stop her eyes from moving down his body, towards his erected cock. Her eyes widened and she blushed a little more. It was so big; would that really fit in her? And her eyes widened a little more when she saw how fast Kiba was on putting on the condom. It seemed like he was used to put on condoms. She looked up at the ceiling, had he slept with someone else before? She bit her lip a little, it wouldn't surprise her. "Hinata… Look at me…" Suddenly Kiba was back in his old position, putting his hands on her hips. She looked at him in silence. "… You really want this?" He looked into her eyes. She nodded a little.

"Y…Yes… I want this…"

"… Tell me if it hurts… Ok? It might hurt, even if I'm really careful…"

"Ok… I'll tell you." He still looked into her eyes as he began to slide into her. She bit her lip a little, it hurted a little, not so much that she couldn't stand it, but still. Kiba bit his lip too; she was so god damn tight. It both annoyed him, and made him happy. It showed that she was a virgin, but, it meant that he had to take it really slow in the beginning. He paused a little, being halfway in her, before he slowly began to thrust a little, still not going all way in. He wanted to make her a little wider. He heard how she moaned a little, and he smiled. She liked it. He began to thrust harder, going deeper and deeper with every thrust, and she moaned more. "Ah… Ah… K… Kiba… M…More… Ah… More…" She begged him, touching her own breasts. He got more excited from her begging voice and from that she touched herself, so he began to thrust faster and faster. He felt how she wrapped her legs around his hips, moving with him a little, and he couldn't help himself from moaning a little. "H… Harder… more… f…faster…" She begged more, and he more than gladly did as she wanted. The kitchen table began to creak, but they didn't care. They wouldn't care if the world would explode. It didn't matter to them, as long they were together like this. After a while, Hinata began to moan really loud, and she grabbed the table's edges, holding onto them hard. She felt a wonderful feeling in all of her body. It felt like she was in heaven. A shiver went through her body and she screamed Kibas name as she got her first orgasm, ever. Kiba came right after, moaning out her name, and when he had catch his breath, he pulled out from her, and picked her up, bridal style, and walked to the bedroom. She looked at him as he laid her down on the bed, before he laid down next to her, pulling her close.

"I love you, Hinata." She cuddled up to him.

"… I love you too…"

"… No regrets?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her hair.

"No regrets…" She whispered back, before she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm too tired for my own good TTnTT If this Lemon thingy sucked, I'm so very sorry. It's like 2 am here now TTnTT  
**


End file.
